


Distraction

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Owen Strand Week 2020, angsty TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 2: Family First - Owen and TK/ButtercupOwen always knows TK's mind is going to that place.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> *I love angsty TK and think he needs all the love and support he can get!

Owen knew something was up the minute he heard movement inside the house when he got home at two in the morning.

TK was normally asleep by this time, especially if he had just gotten off a shift, which Owen knew he had.

And yet, he could hear footsteps in the kitchen as he let himself inside, dropping his bag by the door softly.

“TK?” At least Owen hoped it was TK.

Not that he thought an intruder would be using the microwave, which is what it sounded like the younger man was doing.

“Dad?” He saw TK’s head poke around the corner and he let out a sigh of relief. “What are you doing home? I thought you were staying at the station?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Which was partially true. “Judd said he’d keep an eye on things and call me if they needed me.”

In reality though, he had a raging migraine and just wanted to sleep in his bed for the first time in two weeks.

“Oh. Okay.” TK nodded before returning to whatever task it was that he was performing and Owen sighed.

He guessed he was either really distracted, or still half asleep.

“What are you doing up?” He watched as his son grabbed the cup of hot water from the microwave before pouring into the mug on the counter. “You’re normally always asleep by now.”

TK shrugged as he dropped the now empty cup in the sink, going about making his tea like nothing was any different.

Except it was 2:30am and he was making tea.

And he didn’t look like he had slept at all.

“TK, talk to me.” Owen knew that meant that something was bothering him.

And if something was bothering him at two in the morning, that something was probably a certain cop with a crooked smile and eyes that only landed on TK.

“Is this about Carlos?” He watched as TK’s head snapped up, a surprised look on his face as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I know you two have been seeing each other again.”

After the accident he had gathered that the two had gotten pretty close.

And once TK was back up and on his feet again he had noticed them spending a little more time together.

But he was always wary of his son’s lovers, even before Alex, but now, especially after Alex.

“He uh…” Yeah, this was definitely about Carlos. “He was on a rough call earlier. I guess I’m still feeling a little jumpy from it.”

“Is he okay?” The last thing he needed was for the poor kid to get his heart broken again. “He wasn’t hurt or anything was he?”

“No.” TK shook his head as he turned fully around, his arms going to wrap around his chest as he tried to calm himself down. “He was okay, just some bruises. He’s fine.”

“But you’re still worried?” He knew TK better than anyone else, and his son, if he was anything, was a worrier.

A compassionate worrier.

But a worrier nonetheless.

“I just…” He could see the fear setting in, the look of panic in his eyes growing as he dropped his arms to his sides. “I was so scared for a while there.”

Owen stepped forward then, pulling the younger man into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“He’s okay son.” He rubbed his head gently with one hand, knowing the motion would instantly calm him down. “He’s okay.”

TK didn’t respond with words, instead he just nodded his head against his dad’s shoulder and sighed.

“Why don’t you finish with that cup of tea and come in the living room with me?” He knew that TK wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, and therefore, neither would he. “We can watch a movie or something, until you’re feeling tired again.”

“Thanks dad.” TK whispered as he pulled back, rubbing at his eyes. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Owen nodded in response before making his way toward the other room.

He turned the TV on and picked a movie that he was sure they had seen at least twenty times.

But he knew that distraction was exactly what TK needed right now and if this would help, than so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please.


End file.
